


You're Gonna Learn To Dance

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Based loosely off Footloose, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mention of alcohol, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of drugs, Movie fic, Multi, PBB2017, Phandom Big Bang 2017, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: PBB story is loosely based off the movie Footloose. (1984 version with Kevin Bacon!).Dan and his mother move to Rawtenstall to live with his mother's sister, husband and children. Dan starts the local high school, and quickly becomes friends with PJ, Sophie, Zoe, Alfie, and Louise. Dan's shocked to discover that there is no dancing or drinking allowed within the town limits - only to find himself having to fight the honourable Reverend Thomas Lester - Phil’s father and the town council to have the law changed so dancing be allowed within the town again. Dan tells Phil if he’s going to have to go up against his father and the town council, that Phil is going to be taught to dance - much to Phil’s horror. Love blooms between Dan and Phil, after Dan comes to the rescue, when Phil tries to break things off with his current boyfriend, Chris Kendall, Chris gets angry and beats Phil up, after Phil attempts to smash Chris’ car up. Eventually, the dance lessons pay off, and Dan, Phil and friends, spend the night dancing their asses off.





	You're Gonna Learn To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first Phandom Big Bang story! I'm excited and nervous as to how this story is going to be received. I'd like to take a mo to shout-out to a few people first though:
> 
> To Phansromance on Tumblr: Thank you for picking my story to beta! I'm just sorry that in the end you didn't get the chance to beta. I know we were both gutted that your PC decided to fail :( Thank you for listening to me stress, and rave on about this story, you deserve a gold medal, ISTG.
> 
> To Realityisnoplacetolive on Tumblr: Thank you for jumping in at the last minute, and for helping me get this story edited! I know it's been a task and a half, but I really do appreciate all your criticisms and hard work, you truly helped me pull this story around.
> 
> To Prisperview on Tumblr: My wonderful, wonderful artist! All I can say right now is, I love you! Your artwork for this is absolutely breath-taking, and I couldn't have asked for better! Also, thank you for the art you did outside of this story too, I cherish it <333

Dan opened his eyes and immediately felt disorientated. Where was he? This wasn’t his bedroom. Then it all came flooding back to him. Dan ran both hands down over his face and sighed.

Yesterday, he and his mother had moved to Rawtenstall, Manchester. His mum had needed the comfort of his aunt and uncle. Who was Dan to deny his mum of that? Especially when his mother meant the absolute world to him.

A knock on the door drew Dan out of his thoughts.

“Dan? Dan? Are you awake?” his mum called softly.

“I’m awake, mum,” Dan called back.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Baby, I know you’re not going to like this, but you need to get up now. Your uncle has requested we go to church with them this morning,” said his mum, a grimace on her face.

Dan groaned.

**

Once church was over, Dan and his mother were introduced to the Reverend and his wife.

“Mrs Howell, welcome to Rawtenstall. It’s so nice to finally meet the people that your sister-in-law has spoken about for the past couple of weeks,” Thomas Lester said with a broad smile. “Have you both met my wife, Katherine?”

Mrs Howell shook her head and held out her hand, a smile gracing her features. Katherine, who was stood beside her husband, took Mrs Howell’s hand in hers and shook it warmly.  

“Katherine, this is Rose Howell, and her son, Dan,” said Thomas.

“It’s very nice to meet you Rose, Dan. Welcome to our fine town,” replied Katherine Lester.

“Come here please, son,” called Thomas. Dan glanced over his shoulder to see the raven haired boy that was stood with a group of girl moving towards them. “Phil, this is Rose Howell, and her son, Dan.”

Phil briefly shook Mrs Howell’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs Howell. I hope you’ll be very happy here,” said Phil politely before turning his attention to Dan.

“Hi,” said Phil with a solemn look on his face.

“Hey, Phil,” replied Dan, trying not to grin at the look on the other boy’s face.

Dan could hear the girls of the group giggling. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned and winked at them.

“Dan will be starting at the high school tomorrow,” explained Thomas, not that Phil seemed all that interested.  

“Okay, that’s cool. Dad, I’m going to town for a bit of lunch with Zoe, Louise, and Sophie,” said Phil as he moved to join his friends.

“Make sure you’re home by six for dinner,” Thomas called after his son.

“Yes, Dad,” called Phil over his shoulder as he headed for Louise’s car to join his friends.

**

As Phil approached the vehicle, he could overhear Zoe and Louise going on about the new guy.

“God, he is such a cutie,” Zoe gushed.

“I saw him first, chummy,” giggled Louise. “Besides, what about Alfie?”

“A girl can dream, Lou,” laughed Zoe.

“So what do you think, Phil?” asked Louise curiously.

“What? Who? The new guy? Meh, he’s alright,” shrugged Phil nonchalantly. He climbed into the backseat beside Zoe and did his seatbelt up. Inwardly, Phil’s stomach was doing a conga because Zoe was right; the guy was a cutie.

“Are you kidding me? He’s gorgeous!” said Louise as the rest piled into the car.  

On the drive into town, chatter ran freely around the interior of the car, interspersed with loud bouts of laughter. It was always a merry atmosphere when Phil and his friends were together.

Then from a side road, a truck appeared.

“Ladies and Phil, look who’s behind us,” spat Louise.

Phil and Zoe spun around in their seats to look out the back window. Phil grinned and started beckoning the truck behind them to draw level. Zoe meanwhile groaned loudly.

As the truck pulled up beside them, Phil hung out the back window and called, “Hey gorgeous, you want some company tonight?” 

“Are you going my way then?” called Chris Kendall cheekily.

“For you, I’d go anywhere,” said Phil flirtatiously.

As Louise drew level, Phil undid his seatbelt and then began to wiggle his way through the open window, his arms reaching for the wing mirror of the truck. Zoe threw herself forward and grabbed Phil by the waist to make sure he didn’t fall out onto his face. The car had to be doing at least fifty now.  

“Come on, sexy,” called Chris.

“Phil, will you stop? Enough showing off,” yelled Zoe in a panicked voice.

“I’ll see if I can get closer,” Louise cried.

“Phil, you’re going to kill yourself!” cried Sophie in despair.

Eventually, Phil got his legs out of the window, using the door as leverage, and before long he was stood on the window frame of Louise’s car and Chris’ truck. Arms splayed in the air, Phil laughed joyfully and freely.

Suddenly, over the peak of the hill, a huge lorry materialised out of nowhere.

“Get in the truck, Phil,” cried Chris in alarm.

At the same time, Zoe screamed, “Phil! Get in!”

The lorry driver started blasting his horn over and over. Phil’s friends’ voices were a huge jumble of noise, and barely discernible. Chris was, by this point, begging Phil to get in the truck.

“Phil, get in the car,” shouted Sophie from the open front passenger side window.

“For fuck’s sake, Phil, get in here now!” cried Chris.

“PHIL!” screamed Zoe. “GET IN THE TRUCK BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF!”

Right at the last minute, Phil threw himself inside the cab of Chris’ truck. As the lorry thundered by, Louise’s car pulled up alongside a ditch on the right hand side of the road.

“Fucking hell,” said Zoe - half sobbing out of fright. Louise and Sophie groaned in agreement.

Meanwhile, Phil, still buzzing from the adrenaline, planted a huge kiss on Chris’s cheek.

**

“Philip Michael Lester, are you fucking crazy? What the hell?” screeched Louise once they finally pulled up outside of the town’s Burger King.

“You’re fucked in the head, Phil, I swear to God,” shouted Sophie as she walked past.  

“Philip, I could bloody well murder you!” yelled Zoe as she stormed over to Chris’ truck. “What in God's name was you thinking, you fucking idiot!”

But Phil merely winked at Zoe. So Zoe threw Phil’s coat in his face as hard as she could and stormed off to find Louise and Sophie.

“Going somewhere?” asked Chris as Phil started climbing out of the truck, Chris’ old boombox in hand.

“Nope, but I did manage to smuggle this tape,” said Phil with a wink.

“I’m not going to stop you,” laughed Chris before settling back and relaxing.

Phil put the tape in and hit play. He then leaned back against the cab of the truck and just listened. It felt like it had been forever since he’d last listened to any decent kind of music. As much as he didn’t mind the classical pieces his father listened too, he needed some pop or rock in his life.

About two minutes into the song, the music suddenly cut out. Phil’s eyes flew open and he found his father stood before him. Phil straightened up with a gulp.

Thomas took a disappointed look at his son; Phil just stared back in fright. A moment later, and Thomas was heading back to his car.

“Shit!” muttered Phil. He knew when he got home he was going to be in big trouble.

**

The next morning Dan was up early, anxiously preparing to start his new school as a member of the current sixth form. He was stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fiddling with his hair. He’d decided to wear his black skinny jeans and white moth patterned button up.

“Dan? Are you ready to go?” called his mum.

Dan grinned. “Yeah.”

“I thought you’d might want dress down for a while.”

Dan just grinned and winked at his mother.  

“Come on then, let’s go,” said Rose shaking her head at her son.

Dan’s mother drove him to school. Upon arriving, Dan checked his hair in the rearview mirror before saying goodbye to his mother and hauling his long frame out of the car.

All about him, everyone stared and muttered about who this new kid could be. Dan could feel his heart racing in his chest as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started moving towards the entrance of the school.

Once inside, Dan tried to stay as close to the wall as possible so not to knock into anyone, but was rather unsuccessful. Just as he reached the reception desk, Dan tripped over his own foot and bumped into a guy who was probably just about as tall as him.

“Hey! Look where you’re going!” the stranger exclaimed.

“I’m sorry!” said Dan quickly.

The guy smiled. “That’s okay, just be careful where you’re going in future, yeah?”  

“Alfie, come on,” said the stranger’s companion.

“Hey what’s your name?” he asked. The guy had the softest brown eyes Dan had ever seen.

Dan smiled in relief. “Dan.”

“Alfie Deyes.” The boy extended a hand towards Dan.

“Hi!” said Dan happily as he shook the offered hand.

“How are you?” asked Alfie politely.

“I’m good, I think,” said Dan wryly.

“Okay, I’ll see you around?”

“See you ‘round.”

After Alfie and his friend had moved on, Phil and one of the girls Dan recognised from outside of the church yesterday sauntered past.

“I love that shirt - it’s so cool!” gushed Zoe. “It looks absolutely fabulous, and don’t let any of these fashion ignoramuses tell you any differently!”    

**

By lunchtime, Dan was heading to the canteen with Alfie after their previous lesson. Their tutor, Mr Fox, had asked Alfie to look after the new kid, which Alfie had happily agreed to do.  

“So where you from?” asked Alfie now they could speak freely.

“Wokingham in Reading,” replied Dan with a small sigh.

“What’s it like there?”

Dan shrugged. “It’s cool.”

They were in the queue for hot food finally. Dan chose a burger, whilst Alfie chose the fish.

“What did you do there, in your old town?” Alfie asked as they carried their food to a table.

“Mate, I dunno, the same thing you do here. What do you guys do here?” asked Dan with a grin.

“A lot of this,” said Alfie motioning his hand as if he was wanking off.

“Oh yeah, a lot of that,” laughed Dan as they sat down. “A lot of dancing. I spent a good chunk of time at the local youth clubs.”  

Just then, they were interrupted by Zoe and Louise.

“Alfie, how could you let our new student eat this food?” admonished Zoe.

“We have homemade food over there,” said Louise.

“Come on over,” said Zoe with a smile. “It’s really good!”

“You’re not going to get any of that here,” said Alfie, reverting back to their original conversation.

“What?” asked Dan in confusion.

“There’s no dancing here,” explained Alfie sadly.

Louise nodded solemnly. “It’s illegal.”

“It’s true,” confirmed Zoe.

“What the actual fuck?” asked Dan in abject horror.

“Has been for about five or six years,” said Alfie quietly.

Sophie rubbed Alfie’s arm slightly. “Go ahead and tell him,” she whispered.

“All started when a few kids were killed in a car crash. The whole town went batshit crazy and started blaming music, dance, and booze. Now they’re just convinced it’s all a sin,” finished Alfie.

Dan frowned. “Who’s convinced?”

“The whole damn town,” supplied Alfie’s friend, PJ, who’d been sat quietly up to this point.

“You really can’t dance here? I can’t believe this!”

The group murmured in a confirmation.

Dan sat in quiet dumbfoundment. If this was the case, how the hell was he ever going to survive the next few months here before he left for university? He was going to go mad; there was absolutely no doubt about it.

**

Not a word had been said when Phil had gotten home the night before. His father’s silence was crippling Phil now.

“I’m sorry,” said Phil, finally breaking the silence.

Thomas Lester looked up from his typewriter where he was currently typing up sermon notes. “I was rather surprised,” he remarked.

“I don’t know what came over me,” lied Phil. He ambled over towards his dad. “What’s the music?”

“Oh, it’s Haydn - chamber pieces, I think,” replied Reverend Lester distractedly.

“So is this sort of music okay?” Phil asked timidly.

“This type of music is okay, son. It’s light and uplifting.”

“I understand,” said Phil quietly. Then he quietly started to move away so he could go and pack up his books for the night.

“Phil, tell your mother to go on to bed, okay?”

“I will, Dad. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, son.”

Phil climbed the stairs feeling sad and dejected. There used to be a time when he could have a good long conversation with his father, but now he was lucky if he could get his father to acknowledge him for more than five minutes.

**

After school, Phil and Chris slipped away to have some alone time in a place only they knew about. Chris had laid a blanket out for them to lay on, music played softly and they lost themselves in each other.

“Ouch! Chris, you shit!” cried Phil as Chris waved around his lighter that he’d just used to light a joint. He touched the flame of the lighter to the skin on Phil’s ankle as he pulled his jeans leg up. “You’d never guess your father is a fireman!”

“Yeah, and no one would ever guess that your daddy is the town minister, with a son who wears red cowboy boots!” laughed Chris as he watched Phil pull one of his boots on.

Phil just grinned at Chris before tipping him a wink. “What are you going to do with yourself when I go to uni?” asked Phil suddenly.

“What? Since when are you going to university?” asked Chris, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist.

“Because I want a career, Chris. I don’t want to stay locked up in this small town forever, y’know!” said Phil with a frown.

“But why? Bet you can’t wait to get away from me, can you, you lil’ tart?”

Phil’s frown deepened and he stood. As he did so, he did his fly up, and moved away. Phil made his way home, anger burning in his veins the whole time.

**

The next day, Phil sat in the local Burger King, eating chips and drinking a coke. He wasn’t really paying attention to what it was he was doing as he was so deep in thought.

“Hey, Phil,” said Zoe as she plopped down beside him in the booth. She grabbed a chip and stuffed it in her mouth.

“So, what did you find out?” asked Phil eagerly.

“Okay, he has gym practice everyday after school until four-thirty. He works Monday, Wednesday, and Friday’s until seven at the cafe. But you already knew that, right?”

Phil shrugged non-committedly.

“Phil, what? Is it Chris?” Zoe pressed. “I never did think he was all that anyway! Besides which, what’s wrong with getting excited over Dan?”

Zoe stopped to take a breath and another chip.

“Phil, don’t tell me that doesn’t get you hard, I know you too well!” stated Zoe. “I bet you’re so desperate to get out of here that you’ve memorised the bus schedule!”

“What, and you haven’t?” retorted Phil.

Zoe dropped her head and nodded. Truth be told, all their friends had the bus schedule memorised. Roll on September, when they’d finally be off to University.

**

The following week found Dan sat alone studying in the empty geography classroom.

“Hey dickhead,” said Mitchell Davis as he entered. “Wanna buy some good shit?”

“Holy shit, Mitchell, you sly motherfucker, you just made a whole sentence!” Dan grinned cheekily.

“Screw you, Howell. I’ve been watching you for a while now,” started Mitchell.

“Creepy much?” shuddered Dan in mock horror as he got to his feet. Mitchell moved closer.  

Ignoring Dan, Mitchell continued. “I know you ain’t dumb. I have a little friend who can help you out a bit from time to time,” said Mitchell holding up a joint.

“Fuck off. Besides, I have my own sources. I’m quite into hog tranquilizers…”

“We’ll call this a little sample, and you can get more,” said Mitchell as he tucked the joint inside of the pocket of Dan’s moth-print shirt. 

“Fuck off, I don’t want your shit…” Dan had just pulled the rolled joint from his shirt pocket. But he was cut off by the Geography teacher who had just walked in.

“How about I take that?” he said crossly.

“I gotta show you something!” said Dan who began to run. He headed towards the boys bathroom just down the corridor.

Dan yanked the bathroom room door open and darted into a cubicle, threw the joint into the toilet, and flushed. Mitchell and Mr Loveitt caught up just as Dan hit the flush.

Panting, Dan turned to Mr Loveitt and said, “Do you think I’d do that if it was a real joint? Do you have any idea how much an ounce will go for these days?”

Looking like he was about to explode, Mr Loveitt pointed a finger at both Dan and Mitchell. “I’ll get you!” Still fuming, he stalked off.

Mitchell merely smirked at Dan and walked out, leaving Dan to kick the cubicle door in frustration. Oh how Dan hated Chris Kendall and his friends. One day those assholes would get their comeuppance, Dan swore.

**

The next day, Dan was sat at a fold out table in his aunt and uncle’s living room, doing a bit of homework, when his uncle interrupted his thoughts.

“Apparently, there was some trouble up at the school yesterday, drugs I think it was. Do you know anything about it?”  

“No,” Dan said very quietly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” asked his uncle.

“He said no,” chirpped one of Dan’s cousins, who was watching the confrontation rather than the programme on TV.

“Cassie, no, hush,” admonished Dan’s aunt quietly from her armchair. “You stay out it, please.”

“No, sir,” said Dan louder.

“Y’know, whenever we’d ring you there was never any trouble, was there?” asked Dan’s uncle to Rose, who was stood in the doorway of the dining room opposite to where her brother was sitting. Rose silently shook her head and glanced at Dan.

“Well, a lot of fingers are being pointed at you, Daniel. There’s been rumours, too” said his uncle.

“Yeah, and what are these supposed rumours saying exactly?” asked Dan in frustration. Right now he was beginning to feel harangued.

“Like I told you, about the drugs! And to be quite honest, since moving here you seem to be having a lot of trouble settling down.”

But Dan cut him off. “Yet you’re choosing to believe the rumours rather than believe your own nephew.”

Dan was on his feet by this point; anger poured through his veins like lava. He headed out of the house, and just ran like his life depended on it. And at the end of the day, maybe it did.

**

Dan was so angry that he ended up at an off-licence at the very edge of the town border. He was able to grab a couple of beers and a pack of cigarettes before walking back to an abandoned warehouse to cool off. He was nowhere near ready to go home yet.

Dan took a large swig of his beer before he lit up a cigarette, taking only a few drags before tossing it.

His brain began to spiral down into the black abyss of everything that had happened to him since moving to this God forsaken town. Finally, Dan was able to pull himself out of his thoughts and he took another swig of his drink before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and launching the bottle at the wall, where it exploded into a hundred broken pieces - much like how Dan was feeling right at that moment.

Then, in spite of everything, Dan started to dance. He used the music within his soul, as he had no actual music with him, and he danced with all the energy he had inside himself. He danced until he was far too out of breath to be able to dance anymore. He danced until his heart felt like it would pump out of his chest.

Out of the darkness came a voice. “That was amazing!”

Dan whipped round, and found Phil Lester striding towards him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching you. Plus I was hiding up there,” said Phil pointing to the far corner landing.  

I thought I was alone!” huffed Dan. He grabbed his previously discarded sweater from the ground and pulled it back on over his head.

“Not in this town!” laughed Phil.  

Dan leaned his back against the wall and slid down, sitting on the cold concrete. Phil crouched down in front of him, balancing his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands.  

“How come you don’t like me?” asked Phil in a teasing tone.

Quietly, Dan replied, “What makes you think that I don’t don’t like you?”

“You never talk to me at school - you certainly never look at me! You’ve never looked at me!”

“Because if I did, your boyfriend would literally remove my eyes with a spoon!” spat Dan.

“Chris Kendall doesn’t own me, Dan,” said Phil with a wink. “He likes to think he does, but he totally doesn’t!”

Silence bounded between them for a moment before Phil broke it.

“Wanna kiss me?”

“Maybe, one day,” said Dan with a shrug. Every instinct screamed at him to just grab Phil right now and kiss him senseless, but Dan held himself in check.  

“What’s with this ‘maybe, one day’ crap?” asked Phil curiously.

“I just get the feeling you’ve been kissed a whole lot, and I would suffer by comparison,” replied Dan honestly.

Phil’s face fell and he looked at his lap. “You really don’t think much of me, do you?” said Phil in a small voice.

“Don’t go accusing me of thinking, Phil,” said Dan.

But Phil ignored him. “I’m going away! I’ve applied to universities my father doesn’t even know about!” said Phil, with as much conviction he could muster.

Dan gave Phil an appraising look at his words. He was glad Phil at least had some kind of plan to get out of this town.

“Wanna see something cool?” asked Phil.  

“Sure,” said Dan. Maybe Phil wasn’t such a bad guy after all.

Further on down the road was a coal depot. Phil led Dan to an old portacabin that appeared to be covered in graffiti.

Dan watched Phil jog excitedly toward the old building. As Phil approached he said, “Me and my friends started this about four years ago. It’s stuff we’re not supposed to read.”

“Is this all out of books then?” asked Dan curiously.

“Mostly,” said Phil wistfully.

Dan looked around in awe. He grabbed the door and pulled it toward him. Phil watched as Dan poured over everything that had been written in different coloured sharpies across every single wall and door in the portacabin. By the time Dan was done reading, his face was a picture.

“This is incredible, Phil,” said Dan in wonderment as his eyes examined the walls once again.

Phil grinned. “Thanks.”

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” said Dan holding out a hand for Phil to take.

**

Phil arrived home and was about to mount the stairs when he looked up and saw his father’s large frame looming at the top. The smile Phil had previously been wearing slid from his face into his shoes.

“You’re late,” said Thomas quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Phil whispered.

“Philip, it’s hard to impose a curfew on my congregation as it is, but it comes to something when I can’t even enforce it in my own home!” said Thomas, sounding disappointed.

“I’m sorry,” repeated Phil quietly.

“Have you been drinking?” asked Thomas suddenly.

“No.”

“Have you been smoking anything?”

“No!” replied Phil, beginning to feel angry. “I am late, that is all!”

“Who were you with?” asked Thomas.

“Daniel Howell.”

“You’re to stay away from that boy,” commanded Thomas.

“Why?” asked Phil in a belligerent tone.

“I’ve heard that he’s a troublemaker. Mind your tone of voice, boy, I will not be spoken to like that,” spat Thomas.

“Just ‘cos he hasn’t lived in this town all his life doesn’t make him a troublemaker!”

“Do not shout at me. Honestly, I just don’t know what I’m going to do with you! I wish I knew where this attitude has come from,” sighed Thomas.

“There’s nothing to do with me! Like it, or not, this is me! Now excuse me, I’m going to bed!” said Phil as he stomped up the stairs and past his father. Once Phil reached his bedroom his door shut with a low rattle.

**

Two days later, Dan was sitting in the local park on the swings, admiring the view. That was the beauty of living in the Lancashire hills; the view in some places could be absolutely breathtaking. In a place called Ashton-Under-Lyne, up at Hartshead Pike, on a clear day you could see all the way to Manchester city centre in one direction, and Oldham in another. As well as Mossley, and Ashton itself.  

“What the hell happened?” came a voice from behind Dan. Dan whipped round to find Alfie stood behind him. “Why’d you get cut from the team?”

“Because some fucker’s got it in for me, that’s why!” fumed Dan. “Coach Goodman somehow found out that I was late getting Phil home the other night, so now I’m a troublemaker. But apparently that’s not why I’m off the team - they just don’t have the funds for one more gymnast this year. I’m busting my ass trying to fit in here, and every bloody goddamn door is being slammed in my face.”

“Hey Howell, sorry to hear you got caught,” yelled Mitchell as he sauntered past the swings.  

Dan threw Mitchell a withering look.

“Don’t fool around with the reverend's son!” yelled one of Mitchell’s friends, a guy Dan didn’t know.

Dan walked to the middle of the path and flipped Mitchell and his cronies the bird in the hope they’d see him before moving back to Alfie.

“How the fuck do any of you live in this town?” grumbled Dan.

“You know what the problem is right? You’ve got an attitude problem!” said Alfie as he opened his can of cola.

“I’ve got an attitude problem?” asked Dan in shock. Of all the things to come out of Alfie’s mouth, that was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

“Mate, I’m not the only one who’s noticed it,” said Alfie with a shrug. “Y’know, we’re not living in the fucking middle ages here, Dan. We have TV, we have Family Feud, we’re not living in Wonderland.”

“Well, I haven’t noticed a wet t-shirt competition in town yet.” Dan grinned as he sat back down on the other swing he’d just vacated moments ago.

“Neither have I mate, but I’m waiting patiently,” laughed Alfie.

“You know what I would love to do though? Glue a Playboy centrefold inside each of Reverend Lester’s hymn books,” said Dan mischievously.

“Yeah, you know what else we could do? We could start one of your nightclubs right there inside the church!” replied Alfie with a smirk.

“That’s it!” said Dan excitedly.

“What’s it?” asked Alfie warily.

“A senior dance!”

“Huh?” asked Alfie warily.

“A dance!” repeated Dan.

Alfie looked at Dan in horror. A dance in Rawtenstall? It would never be allowed.

“Dance, dance!” sang Dan in excitement. He jumped off the swing and pulled Alfie to his feet, trying to dance with him.

“Stop it Dan, you ass!” yelled Alfie in fright. The last thing they needed was to be caught - even mucking about - trying to dancing. Knowing their luck, they’d get banged up for it.

“We’re going to turn this town upside down,” yelled Dan gleefully.

**

A couple of weeks later and word had spread around the town like wildfire that a group of students, led by none other than Dan Howell, were attempting to have a dance put on.

Half the town’s council members were now crammed into Reverend Lester’s study. Phil, who was lurking in the space under the stairs, could hear every word spoken to his father.

“Sam, the town council has no intention of bowing to a few students over at the school,” said Thomas loudly.

“Rachel and I are convinced that he will push for this dance to go ahead,” whined Sam.

“We are not going to let this boy organise any dance, Sam,” said Thomas loudly again so he could be heard over the whining voice that was assaulting his ears.

One of the elder members of the group put in, “If we let some prat push us around, it won’t be long before every community standard is violated.”

Finally, Phil had heard enough. He snuck past his father’s open study door just as the telephone began ringing loudly from the corner of the room. As Phil’s father turned his back and moved away, Phil took his opportunity to quickly sneak past. Quietly, he opened the front door slipped out before running, bent double, to the car that was waiting outside for him.

“Holy cheese, they’re in a right tizzy,” said Phil as he climbed into the back seat beside Dan.

“Now there’s a town meeting I’m not going to miss,” chimed in Alfie from the backseat beside Dan.   

Once Louise had put some distance between them and the house, Phil asked Dan where Louise was taking them.

“I’m taking you into town,” replied Louise. Dan wants us to see what we’ve been missing.” Despite the dark interior of the car, Dan’s smile was visible in the rearview mirror.

“You’re not going to get drunk and get into a fight are you Alfie?” asked Zoe scathingly.

“One, I don’t get drunk - I get merry. Two, the only cause I’d have to fight is if some asshat tries to hit on you!” said Alfie.

“Will you fight for me too, Dan?” asked Phil flirtatiously.

“Hm, probably not,” said Dan cheekily. “I don’t do all that physical macho stuff.”

Phil gave a squawk of mock indignation, and folded his arms over his chest. “I knew you didn’t love me.”

Dan just laughed heartily.

Conversation ran lightly and freely all the way into Manchester city centre. Louise parked up close to the Northern Quarter and headed toward a club called ‘Twenty Twenty-Two.’ Once inside they could barely hear themselves think. Music blasted from a huge speaker system.

They skirted around the edge of the room, finally finding a table to sit down at.

“Who wants what to drink?” yelled Dan loudly over the music.

They all agreed to a beer apiece. When Dan returned with the beers, he didn’t sit back down.

“Anyone coming to dance?” Dan yelled cheerfully.

Zoe was straight on her feet, quickly followed by Alfie.

“Phil?” asked Dan.

But Phil just shook his head and looked away.

“Louise?” asked Dan.

“Nah, not my kinda music. But you go, Dan, I’ll say here with Phil.” Louise smiled.

  “You two go ahead,” said Dan to Zoe and Alfie before turning back to Phil.

Dan crouched low in front of Phil. “What’s up?” asked Dan with a frown.

“Oh, erm, my tummy feels funny. I think I ate something bad,” lied Phil.

Dan looked at Phil with raised eyebrows. “You were fine in the car on the way here. Now try telling me the truth this time,” said Dan as he grabbed Phil’s hand in a reassuring manner.

“I… you’ll think I’m stupid,” said Phil biting his lip.

“Phil, just tell me, please,” begged Dan.

“Okay, but you promise not to laugh?” asked Phil.

“Of course I won’t laugh. Now out with it, you spork.”

“I… I can’t dance,” said Phil sadly.

Dan’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Oh my God, Phil! How? How can you not dance?” he asked incredulously.

“I was never taught to,” Phil replied with such a sadness to his voice that Dan pulled Phil in for a hug.

“Okay, well, we’ll leave Zoe and Alfie to themselves and I’ll stay here with you,” whispered Dan decisively.

“No, Dan, please, I’m happy to sit here and just watch you all. Don’t stay on my account,” Phil muttered quietly into Dan’s ear.

Louise who’d heard every word of what had been said, told Dan she’d stay with Phil so he could go and dance with Zoe and Alfie.

“Are you sure?” asked Dan with a frown.

“Sure I’m sure, no go, have fun!” said Louise.

Throughout the evening, Dan popped back to the table frequently so he could swap places with Louise so she would get a chance to let loose a little.

Very late into the evening, as Dan and Phil were coming back from the bathroom, Dan spotted Alfie squaring up to some bloke on the edge of the dance floor.

“Oh shit!” said Dan and took off toward Alfie and the guy.

As Dan approached he heard Alfie saying, “I came with her. She’s my girlfriend.”

“Didn’t look like you were dancing with her though, so piss off,” replied the guy.

“That’s because I was grabbing her a drink, dickhead,” hissed Alfie angrily. “Besides doesn’t look like you heard me. She’s _my_ girlfriend.”

“Alfie, no fighting please? It was just a misunderstanding is all,” pleaded Zoe.

But Alfie wasn’t having a barr of it.

“Why don’t you just piss off, dickwad,” spat the guy.

“Alfie, no fights!” yelled Zoe in distress. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him away. Just as Dan reached them, Alfie swung around to face the guy again.

“Oi, dickhead, when was the last time you even got your dick wet?” smirked Alfie.

 _Wallop_.

Alfie hit the floor, his nose pissing blood everywhere. With a cry, Zoe threw herself over Alfie, putting herself between the drunk and her boyfriend. “Stop it! Just stop it!” she screamed.

Dan had also jumped into action and was helping to hold the guy back, which was a feat in itself; the guy wasn’t exactly small. But Dan managed to keep him back long enough for the bouncers to come and haul him away.

Meanwhile, Phil snagged a cloth from the edge of the bar and hurried over. He sat Alfie up a little, pinching his nose to try and stop the bleeding, whilst Zoe held the cloth under his nostrils to stop it from ruining his shirt.

By the time Dan returned to his friends, Zoe was in a foul mood and had flounced off to grab their jackets. Together, Dan and Phil hauled Alfie to his feet out to the car. Zoe and Louise led the way, talking rapidly.

“You bloody idiot! You just had to go and spoil things, didn’t you?” fumed Zoe.

“Zo, he was fighting to save your honour,” Phil said with a grin.

Louise laughed. “Bit late for that!”

“I don’t fight,” muttered Alfie.

“Your dance gonna be like this one?” giggled Phil.

“Everything but the fight!” Dan laughed back.

By the time they were halfway home, Alfie’s nose had stopped bleeding, but he did have a spectacular black eye beginning to bloom around his right eye. They’d been fairly quiet on the drive back, with Zoe breaking the spell from time to time to check on Alfie, making sure he didn’t have a concussion.

Once they were back in town, a hush fell over the car.

“I hate this bridge, gives me the creeps,” said Alfie quietly.

“How come?” asked Dan.

“Surely you’ve been told about the infamous Bury Road bridge accident, right?” scoffed Phil.

“Uh huh,” replied Dan.

“Well, you’re missing out,” Phil said. “It was about five years ago now. A bunch of teenagers were playing motorway tag, and they were drunk. One car hits the other, and they both go over the bridge. Dead. That’s when they started passing the laws against drinking and dancing. My father had a field day,” he finished sadly.

“Your father? Why?”

“My older brother was one of the kids who got killed,” said Phil with immense sadness.

Dan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Phil had had an older brother? And now he was dead?

“You should have seen Martyn - he was like the kindest guy you could ever hope to meet, wasn’t he?” said Zoe.

“My father went off the deep end, decided we all needed saving. Like he’s going to personally save this stupid piss ant town and deliver it up to Heaven with his youngest son sitting like a cherry on top of it,” ranted Phil. He slouched morosely in his seat.

Not another word was said between the friends as they drove along.

**

The next morning, silence reigned over the Lester kitchen. Kath kept side-eying her son, whilst Thomas stared expectantly at him. Phil kept his head down and calmly ate his toast whilst flicking through his English textbook. Finally, Thomas broke the silence.

“I called over to Zoe’s last night,” said Thomas crossley. “I don’t know why you lied to me.”  

“I don’t know why you checked up on me,” said Phil keeping his head down.

“I’m concerned about your well-being, that’s all,” said Thomas his voice laced with anger.

“Yet when I’m home, you’re not as interested in what I’m doing and saying, but the minute I step foot outside that bloody door, all of a sudden, you want to know everything?!” said Phil furiously. He smacked the table, making his mother jump.

Thomas threw his napkin down and stood so he towered over his seated son. “I don’t like this outburst any more than I like not knowing where you were for six hours last night!”

“Thomas, maybe this can wait...” Kath quietly put in.

“No, this can’t wait, and I’m so fed up of you taking his side all the time,” snapped Thomas. “He’ll have to start answering for himself.

“Why? You don’t listen to me any more than you do mum,” said Phil, standing now so he was on the same level as his father.

In an instant, Thomas slapped his son in the face. Phil made a muffled ‘umph’ noise before grabbing his book from the table and legging it from the kitchen.

**

As the weekend approached, Dan and Zoe had taken to trying to drum up interest from some of the other students at the local Burger King.

“We could really use your support,” said Dan to a girl from his year, as enthusiastically as he could. Though inside he was dying just a little.

“I don’t know. I don’t think my mum would approve,” said the girl.

“I’m not talking about a free-for-all or a drunken brawl, it’s just a dance. Give it some thought, okay?” Dan said encouragingly.

Just then PJ and Sophie walked in. It was nice to see another set of friendly faces who didn’t try to dodge him just as soon as they entered.

“How’s it going, Dan? If you need any help, just let me know,” said PJ as he strode by.

“Thanks, mate,” said Dan. He walked backwards towards the door.

Once he was outside, Mitchell Davis and his goons pounced on him.

Dan struggled to break free of their grasp; he could barely breathe due to the meaty arm wrapped around his neck, and he was starting to see stars.

“Chris heard something that’s really upset him,” said Mitchell in a low, threatening voice. “He heard that you’re going to try and have a dance - a senior dance.”

A car pulled up behind them, unnoticed by Mitchell.

“He figured a dumb shit like you would try that. Are you planning on trying?” Mitchell threateningly.

Out of the car jumped both Phil and Louise. Phil answered for Dan. “He sure the heck is!”

At that moment, PJ came bursting out of the restaurant doors to Dan’s aid. “Excuse me please,” said PJ as he flew past Phil and Louise. “Come away, Dan.”

PJ had grabbed Mitchell by the back of the neck and shoved him hard right up against the wall, and against the rest of his pals who’d had a hold of Dan. Dan shot forward, hand massaging his throat.

“You guys stay there,” mocked PJ.

“Is he really gonna get us a dance?” asked Louise uncertaintly.

“He really is,” grinned Phil.

“It’s about time, Howell. I’ll be there,” PJ said with a wink.

Dan smiled. “Thanks.”

PJ then let the boys go, and they disappeared faster than an antelope with a cheetah on its tail.

Phil was on Dan as soon as everyone was out of earshot. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” he asked in concern.

“No, I’m fine. I promise,” said Dan, giving Phil a small smile.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a milkshake,” said Phil throwing an arm over Dan’s shoulder.

**

A few days later found Dan, Phil, and PJ in the locker room after gym class. They’d gone back to the discussion they’d been having about the dance before class had begun.

“What are you talking about Peej?” asked Dan.

“You’ll have to fight the town council,” replied PJ.

“What do you mean I’ll have to fight the town council?”

“There’s a town council. It’s made up of seven people. Thomas Lester’s one of them, and Kevin Kendall is another - personally, I hate that fucking guy. They hold meetings every last Tuesday of the month. If there’s something you want, you’ll have to talk to them,” explained PJ.

Phil looked at Dan doubtfully.

“Fuck, I’m not so good with words,” said Dan mournfully.

“If you think like that, you’re gonna get nowhere, Dan. And for your information, you’re very good with words!” Phil smiled at him. “You can be very articulate, especially when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about! Besides which, Peej doesn’t know how to dance either.”

“Oh and you do, do ya?” asked PJ scathingly.

“I tell you what, Phil, if I have to get up in front of the town council, then you’re gonna learn to dance!” Dan winked at an aghast Phil.

“No! No way, Dan! I can’t…”

But Dan cut him off. “So help me, God, if it’s the last thing I do, I’m gonna teach you to dance! No excuses, Phil, I mean it!”

Phil stared in terror at Dan. Dan just smiled brilliantly back before bursting into laughter at the look on Phil’s face.

“It won’t be that bad, Phil, I promise,” chuckled Dan.

Phil just nodded. The bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

**

After school, Phil went to meet Chris under the bleachers on the sports field.

“Hey, Chris, I wanted to talk to you,” said Phil quietly.

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I know the exact reason why you don’t call me anymore,” said Chris scathingly.

“I wanted to tell you myself,” started Phil.

“I know why you don’t want to see me anymore. I’m not stupid, and I’m most certainly not blind! It’s Howell isn’t it? You’re just dying to fuck Howell, aren’t you?”

“You’re so fucking stupid, Chris,” said Phil angrily.

“Stupid? I’m stupid? Don’t you think I see the way you look at him? You’d wrap those skinny legs around anyone!”

“Shut up!” yelled Phil. He swung and a hand connected with Chris’ face.

Chris struck Phil back. “Is that all I get?” spat Chris.

Phil scrambled to his feet and over to the flatbed of Chris’ truck, grabbing a piece of piping.

“Shit! Put that down, Phil! Don’t even think about it!”

Phil swung the pipe and smashed out one of the headlights on Chris’ truck before moving to the other.

“Jesus!”

Phil then swung the pipe up to shoulder height so he could take a good hard swing.

“You think about it,” warned Chris.

With a mighty swing of the pipe, Phil smashed Chris’ windscreen in. Chris surged forward and grabbed Phil. The two boys tussled for the piece of piping before Chris knocked Phil to the ground with a punch. Then straddling his hips, Chris punched him as hard as he could in the face yet again.

“I was about through with you anyway!” shot Chris before getting up and jumping in his truck.

As Chris drove away, Phil cradled his face in his hands and burst into tears.

Once Phil was all cried out, there was only one person he could think of ringing for help - Dan. Dan didn’t ask any questions when he arrived. He just picked Phil up from the phonebox on the corner by the cafe and took him to the old coal yard where it would be quiet.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” apologised Phil. “I’ll be okay though, I’ll just sneak in at home. Do I look okay?”

“You’ll pull through,” said Dan kindly.

Phil rooted through his backpack. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Dan.

“Thanks for coming for me,” said Phil as he tried to give Dan the box.

“I don’t understand,” said Dan in confusion.

“There’s nothing to understand. It’s for taking on my father,” said Phil with a shrug.

“Woah, wait a minute, I have nothing against your father, Phil,” said Dan in slight annoyance. “No. This is my fight, it’s with the town, not with one guy! You do not get to to turn my fight into a ‘screw you’ to your old man.”

Phil’s face sunk into his hands as if he was crying.

“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t try so hard to forget your brother, y’know? Or make your father forget him? Talk about him, celebrate his life,” said Dan soothingly as he rubbed Phil’s shoulder.

“It’s not that easy though. Dad gets so cross if anyone even mentions Martyn’s name,” mumbled Phil from behind his hands.

“I know,” whispered Dan.

“Do I still get the box? Let me see the box,” smiled Dan as he held out his hand to Phil. Phil handed the small box to Dan and he opened it. A tinkling noise was heard from inside of it. It was then that Dan realised it was a small music box. “It’s nice.”

“Think you’ll ever get around to kissing me?” asked Phil in a subdued tone.

Very gently, Dan pulled Phil into a hug before placing his lips on Phil’s. It felt like an eternity before they parted, and when they did, they were both grinning broadly.

**

A couple of days later at school, Zoe, Louise, and Phil were really ramping up their efforts.

“Be at the town council tomorrow night,” Phil called after a student who rushed past.

“Fuck off, Phil, only fairies dance!” called the student over his shoulder.

Phil lashed out and tried his hardest to kick the guy.

“I’ll knock you out, Phil, if you try that!” growled the guy.  

“Support Dan Howell at the town council meeting tomorrow,” came Louise’s voice from outside the doors of the student car park.

Zoe was on the school pay phone to one of her friends. “I’m calling to remind you to support Dan Howell at the town meeting tomorrow.”

From down the corridor, Dan was stood by his locker doing some breathing exercises. Hearing his friends trying to drum up support was making him extremely nervous. He really wasn’t looking forward to the town meeting tomorrow night; public speaking always made him feel sick to his stomach.

By the time Phil appeared, Dan was stood with his head against his locker, his eyes shut.

“Hey, Dan,” said Phil softly.

Dan turned and looked at Phil. Phil’s eye was black and he looked a little pale still, but he was smiling. “That still hurt?” asked Dan indicating to Phil’s eye.

“Nah, not so much,” said Phil quietly with a shrug.

“Good,” said Dan, more to himself than Phil.

“Nervous?” asked Phil.

“Yeah, I’m nervous. I’m absolutely terrified, truth be told. I still have no idea what I’m going to say! But there are only seven of them on the council, right? Plus, who else is going to be there?”

“Everybody who supports you. Okay, Dan, take a deep breath,” said Phil as he rummaged inside his backpack. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Dan closed his eyes and put out his hand. He felt something cool and heavy placed onto his palm. When he opened his eyes, his face was a look of surprise.

“The Holy Bible?” asked Dan in confusion.

Phil just grinned massively.

Dan opened the book at the first bookmark and read silently. “This is great!” breathed Dan as he moved to the next place that had been bookmarked and read again. “This is great! What, how did you know where to find all this stuff?” Dan eagerly flipped the book open on the next bookmark.

“Are you kidding?” giggled Phil.

Dan looked at Phil and grinned, before face-palming himself. How the hell had he forgotten exactly who Phil was, and who his father was? Dan laughed at himself a moment.

“Hey, I wanna tell you something?” said Dan quietly, motioning that Phil should come closer. Dan wrapped a hand around the back of Phil’s neck and bought his face within kissing distance. “Thanks,” he whispered, before trapping Phil’s lips in a sweet little kiss.

**

It was finally the night of the town council meeting. Dan was sat with his mother, nervously listening to the proceedings going on around them. The room was packed with kids from school and their parents alike. Dan was barely taking in what was being said until someone on the council started berating the other kids there.

“Excuse me. Before we begin, we want to remind all of you kids that we’re conducting an official meeting here. We’re not going to tolerate any disturbances. The floor is now open for any new business,” said the head-councilman.

Dan felt his mother lightly dig him in the ribs with her elbow. As he rose, he looked over at Phil who was stood at the back of the room with Alfie, Zoe, PJ, Sophie, Louise, and a few others from Dan’s year. Phil quickly pulled open the jacket he was wearing, revealing a t-shirt that had the words ‘Dance Your Ass Off’ emblazoned across it.

Dan smiled and relaxed for the first time in days. He moved to the lectern at the front of the room and placed down his notes, along with the Bible Phil had given him.

“My name is Daniel Howell, and I’d like to ask on behalf of most of the senior year of Rawtenstall Secondary School that the law against dancing within the town limits in the town of Rawtenstall be abolished,” said Dan nervously.

A huge cheer went up from the other kids in the room, further helping Dan to relax and tell himself that what he was doing was right.

“Mr Chairman, may I address myself to this?” asked Reverend Lester.

“You may, Reverend,” replied Mr Kendall.

“Even if this was not a law, which it is, I’m afraid I would have difficulty endorsing an enterprise which is fraught with genuine peril as I believe this one to be. Besides liquor and drugs, which seem to accompany such an event, the thing that distresses me even more, Daniel, is the spiritual corruption that can be involved. These dances and this kind of music can be destructive. And I'm afraid you're going to find that most of the people in our community will agree with me,” Reverend Lester said, in no uncertain terms.

“I do,” chimed in Dan’s uncle, causing Dan to merely roll his eyes. Of course his uncle is going to fucking agree.

“That's all I have to say,” finished the Reverend.

“A vote is in order on the motion,” piped in a woman that Dan didn’t know.

A babble of voices broke out until a crescendo was reached.

“Will all of those…” But Mr Kendall was cut off.

“Excuse me, I… I would like to say something,” Dan said in a loud voice.

“Sit down,” came a female voice from behind Dan. “This is outrageous. If you think…” But the woman was cut off by Mrs Lester.

“Emma, sit down. I think Mr Howell has a right to be heard.”

Dan smiled at Kath before glancing over at Phil, who was smiling with something akin to pride on his face. The woman sat down and Dan began speaking again.

“I just wanted to say a few words about this motion, so that you wouldn't think that we were encouraging destruction with this idea. From the oldest of times, people danced for a number of reasons. They danced in prayer, or so that their crops would be plentiful, or so their hunt would be good. And they danced to stay physically fit, and show their community spirit. And they danced to celebrate. And that is the dancing we're talking about.”

He took a deep breath and carried on, seemingly to have the room in the palm of his hand. “Aren't we told in Psalm 187, ‘Praise ye, the Lord. Sing unto the Lord a new song. Let them praise his name in the dance’.”

“Amen,” came a male voice from somewhere behind Dan. But Dan just ignored it and carried on, all nerves gone now.

“And it was King David, who we read about in Samuel. And what did David do? What did David do?”

A small smatter of laughter breezed around the room.

“David danced before the Lord with all his might, leaping and dancing before the Lord,” said Dan. He started forward with the book in one hand so he could show the seven people who were sat before him what he was reading to be true. “Leaping and dancing!”

Dan smacked his hand down on the table in front of Reverend Lester and looked him in the eyes briefly. Moving back to the lectern, he closed the Bible. “Ecclesiastes assures us that there is a time for every purpose under heaven. A time to laugh, and a time to weep. A time to mourn, and a time to dance. And there was a time for this law, but not anymore. See, this is our time to dance. It is our way of celebrating life.”

“It's the way it was in the beginning. It's the way it's always been. It's the way it should be now,” finished Dan. He grabbed the crumpled piece of paper off of the lectern and headed back to his seat.

As he sat down, Rose hugged his arm and smiled at him softly, a look of pride burned in her brown eyes.

Phil watched his father from afar. He could see on his face that he was trying to look passive. But inwardly, Phil could clearly see the man was impressed. Phil could only hope that maybe, just maybe, Dan had said enough to sway his father now.

**

When Dan arrived at work the next afternoon, the owner, John, was refilling the cold drinks cabinet. The cafe seemed to be conspicuously quiet for a Friday afternoon. Dan shrugged. Maybe it would get busier in a while, or so Dan hoped. He hated it when the cafe was quiet, because John would make him sit and do any assignments that he had due.

Once Dan had stowed his stuff away, and put on his plain green apron, he joined John out front.

“You know you were rolled over, don’t you? When are you going to wake up?” asked John seemingly out of nowhere.

Dan frowned. “Huh?”

“Reverend Lester walked into that meeting with those votes already in his pocket!” exclaimed John. “You honestly didn’t have a prayer.

“Oh my God, John, bad pun,” Dan groaned as he set to work drying the mugs in the finished dishwasher.   

“So, what you gonna do now, lad?” asked John.

“It’s over.” Dan shrugged as he vigorously dried a mug.

Noticing Dan’s anger, John took the mug and tea towel away from Dan and set them down on the counter. He grabbed Dan by the arms and gave him a small shake.

“What if it isn’t?” asked John with a grin. “What if you have it in Haslingden?”

“No, the whole point was to do something here in Rawtenstall. Haslington is what? Five miles from here?” said Dan with a flicker of annoyance.

“Not where it runs up to the Haslington river bridge it isn’t,” said John, giving Dan a wink. “If the Rawtenstall emergency services can’t cross that bridge…” John trailed off with a smirk.

For a moment, Dan looked thoughtful, then he snorted in derision. “Yeah, and what about Reverend Lester?”  

“Remember what he said to you. If you could find a way to convince him that it wouldn’t be a spiritual corruption, that he’d think about it?” reminded John again.

“So?” asked Dan dumbly.

“So, make him think about it!” John said with a devious grin.

For a moment, Dan stood dumbfounded, then a grin spread across his face. Next thing John knew, he was being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

“John Green, you’re a genius!” shouted Dan happily.

**

Phil went to the church. He knew his father would be there, working on this week’s sermon for Sunday morning. He heard his father’s voice from outside the doors booming into the empty church.

“And I beheld and heard an angel flying, through the midst of heaven, saying with a loud voice: woe, woe, woe, to the inhabitants of the Earth. And I saw a star fall from heaven unto the earth, and the angel was given the key to the bottomless pit. And he opened the bottomless pit, and there arose a smoke out of the pit as smoke of a great furnace. And the sun and air were darkened by reason of the smoke of the pit.”

Phil had moved inside the church and down the aisle a little. As he sat down, his pew squeaked loudly, causing his father to stop.

“Phil?” asked the Reverend.

“I used to get such a kick out of watching you working up your sermons,” said Phil sadly.

“And what about now?” asked his father.

“Now I see a stage, costumes.” Phil shrugged. “It’s show business.”

“Well, it’s the only way I know how to reach people and their emotions. I haven’t heard from you in awhile… When was it? Tuesday?” asked Thomas.

“You were angry. I was angry,” replied Phil.

“I wasn’t….” but Phil cut his father off.

“You were. If you weren’t, you would have asked me what was wrong. You knew!”

“Phil, I can’t let this dance happen,” said Thomas angrily.

“Dan Howell made a lot of people stop and think!” replied Phil just as angrily, so much so, he sat back hard and threw his arms over the back of the pew, clenching his fists.

“You know I object to that kind of music, and I think you know why,” stated Thomas.

“Because people fornicate to it,” spat Phil.

“I never said that!” hollered Thomas.

“That’s what you told the Church board.”

“That wasn’t meant for your ears,” thundered his father loudly.

By now, Phil was up on his feet. “When do my ears get old enough? When do you stop protecting me?” yelled Phil. “I’m no saint!”

“It is my duty to look after the spiritual growth of you…”

But again Phil cut his father off. “I’m not even a virgin!”

“Don’t you talk like that in here,” commanded Phil’s father in a booming voice.

“Why? Isn’t this where I confess my sins to my preacher? In church? Am I forgiven? Oh forgive me, deliver me!” cried Phil who had dropped to his knees and his arms raised heavenward. The Reverend had launched himself from the raised dais at his son, grabbed his by both arms, and yanked him to his feet.

“Don’t do that in here. You know better where to draw the line,” yelled Thomas in Phil’s face as he shook his son.

Just then, Thomas’ secretary, Mrs Goodman, burst into the church. Thomas let go of his son.

“Thank heaven’s you’re here! People are calling, they’re at the library!” Mrs Goodman cried in absolute distress.

Both Thomas as Phil looked at each other and sprinted from the church. They both arrived at the library, severely out of breath, to witness books being burned in a wire mesh bin. Both Thomas and Phil stared in horror for a moment. Two people emerged from the library with more books in hand.

“Sam, Rachel, what are you doing?” cried Thomas in distress.

“We decided these books…” but they were cut off by Thomas.

“Who’s we? On whose authority are you acting? Hold it everybody, just listen to me! When did you all decide to sit in judgement? Who elected you to be the saviours of our souls here in Rawtenstall?”

“We have a right to determine what our children…” started Sam.

“When you’ve burned all these books, what are you gonna do then?” Thomas said loudly again interrupting Sam. “Ben, take these books out of here.”

Thomas handed a young lad the books Thomas had just removed from Sam’s hands. 

“Satan isn’t in these books, he’s in here,” said Thomas sadly. “He’s in your hearts.” Thomas laid a hand over his heart just for good measure. “Now go home. Go home and sit in judgement upon yourselves. You too, Sam. Come on Rachel, go home now, both of you.”  

Thomas grabbed the books from Rachel’s hands and looked at the spines. Phil could only stand by and watch. Today, was a horrible day. Phil saw the sadness in his father’s face and realised that his dad’s job was harder than he first imagined. But also, maybe now his dad would relax and relent a little before anyone else pulled a die-hard stunt like this ever again.

**

A week later and Dan found himself on the Lester’s doorstep. Word had spread around town about what Sam and Rachel had done, as well as an entire recounting from Phil himself over the counter of the cafe. He’d intended to go see the Reverend that day, but after the book burning, Dan decided things were best left to blow over before he tried about the dance again. So now, Dan was sat beside the Reverend having a calm conversation, a photo of Martyn and Phil in his hand.

“Sometimes, these things don’t make any sense. Maybe if you could explain to me about my dad, maybe I could explain to you about your son,” said Dan as he handed back the photo. “Look I’ve got to go, I know you’re going to do what you have to do, but thanks for listening to me.”

“Thank you for…” Thomas cut himself off and took a breath before speaking again. “Well thank you.”  

Dan smiled softly, watching Thomas tenderly slip the photo back into the sleeve of the photo album.

After Dan had left, Phil slipped into the living room; his boot making contact with the wooden floor divider announced his arrival. Thomas swung his head around and smiled at his son.

“That was your friend, Dan, and he came here to ask about allowing you to go to a senior dance. I’m running out of answers, Phil,” sighed Thomas.

“Dad, I know how hard it is for you, I realise that now,” said Phil softly as he moved to stand in front of his father. “I know I’m not making it any easier. I don’t know if I believe in everything you believe in, but I do believe in you.” Phil crouched down in front of his father and hugged him tightly.

**

That Sunday, the atmosphere in the church was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The Reverend was stood before his congregation, silently staring around. Phil sat in his usual pew with his friends looking worriedly at his father. Finally Thomas spoke.

“I am standing up here before you with very troubled heart. You see my friends, I’ve always insisted on taking responsibility for your lives. But really, I’m like a first time parent who makes mistakes and tries to learn from them. And like that parent, I find myself in that moment when I have to decide - do I hold on, or do I trust you to yourselves? Let go and hope you’ve understood at least some of the lessons? If we don’t start trusting our children, how will they ever become trustworthy? I’m told that the senior class at the secondary school have got use of a warehouse in Haslington for the purpose of a senior dance…”

Thomas stopped a moment to let his words sink in before Phil’s face split into a massive grin at his father’s words. Dan, who was sat with his mother on the other side of the aisle, pumped his fist subtly and mouthed ‘yes!’. Phil and Dan’s eyes connected briefly, and they smiled at each other.

“Please, join me to pray to the Lord to guide them in their endeavours,” finished Thomas finally as the whole church silently bowed their heads in prayer.

**

Now that the dance was well and truly on, Dan was monopolizing all of Phil’s time in an attempt to teach Phil to dance - which was a lot harder than he’d originally anticipated. The problem with Phil was that he had absolutely no rhythm whatsoever. Just trying to get Phil to click his fingers, or clap his hands in time to the beat was like pulling teeth.

Then there was the thing of trying to make sure Phil could move left and right without tripping over his feet. Once, after school, Dan had put his favourite dance tape on his boombox, and had Phil copy the dance move he was doing, it was just a walk but with a bop to it. Phil had looked like a stiff robot trying to do it. Then there was also the fact that Dan was finding it hard because, damn it, Phil was so fucking attractive and he was so endearing when he fucked up that all Dan could do was laugh rather than be annoyed.

“Argh, for fuck’s sake Dan! I’m never going to get this!” cried Phil in distress one evening.

“Yes you will, Phil, you’re going to get this, if it’s the last thing I do, even if I have to die trying!” said Dan softly pulling Phil up off the floor again for what seemed like the hundredth time. “You just need to try a bit harder is all, love.”

“But I’m trying as hard as I can,” whined Phil as he pouted at Dan.

“Babe, don’t give me that face! Or we’ll never get any practice done,” giggled Dan as he pulled Phil closer still.

“Oh yeah?” asked Phil provocatively.

“Phiiiiiiiiiillllll,” Dan whined.

Phil leaned in and gave Dan a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away and grinning at Dan.

“I hate you,” said Dan fondly.

“I hate you too,” giggled Phil in response.

Finally, after a month of hard work, giving up copious amounts of free time to practice not only with Dan, but with Dan’s little cousins too, Phil finally seemed to have cracked it. Phil was totally elated when he realised that he’d managed to get through an entire dance routine without tripping over his own feet.   

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I did it! I actually did it! I did the whole thing without falling over!” cried Phil in absolute delight.

Dan watched as his boyfriend jumped up and down in delight, a huge grin plastered all over his face. Dan reached out and pulled Phil into his arms.

“Come here you spork,” Dan said fondly before giving Phil a soft kiss. “Proud of you!”

“Thank you, Dan. Thank you for putting up with me, and for teaching me, and mostly not giving up on me,” whispered Phil as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck.

Dan smiled softly. He loved seeing the vulnerable side of Phil that no one else got to see. As far as the rest of the town was concerned, Phil was quite the hardass. But if you managed to break through that tough exterior that Phil put up, you’d find a soft centre. Dan was glad he was the only one who got to see it; he wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else.

**

Next job was getting the warehouse set up, and this was to be a humongous task that would involve nearly everyone who was coming to the dance. There was an absolute ton of rubbish to be cleared and the walls needed painting to rid the space of all the graffiti. The owners helped out a great deal as well, making sure the electrics were sound. Day after day for an entire week after school, everyone who could ride a motorbike and had space for someone to be able to ride pillion would go to the warehouse and do any work that needed doing. For Dan, this was just an excuse for him to have Phil sat behind with his arms tightly around Dan’s waist.

Slowly, the warehouse started to come together. The walls were painted white. A small stage had been built by PJ and Alfie for the disco equipment that Dan had been able to hire from a firm in Blackburn. Phil, Louise, and Zoe strung strings of fairy lights all over the walls to enhance the atmosphere. With the help of his father’s electric air pump, Alfie inflated hundreds and balloon for decoration, as well as supplying some other garlands and glitter. Folding tables and linen cloths were acquired from loads of different parents for the purpose of setting up food and drinks.

Finally came the time to check their handiwork. With a cry of “Let there be light!” Phil threw on the main switch. In an instant, the drab room came to life in a mix of dramatic overheads and twinkling fairy lights. Cheers issued from the crowd; Dan beamed.

“Well done, guys!” he announced, moving to the centre of the dance floor. “You’ve done an awesome job on this place. Without you, this dream could never have become a reality, so thank you so so much!” shouted Dan happily above the din. Before he knew what was happening, he was engulfed in a massive group hug.

Now it was time to get home and get ready to have the best night of their lives.

**

Phil had raced home from the warehouse in Haslington to get changed before Dan picked him up at seven-thirty that evening. He was just putting the finishing touches to his suit when his mum knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Phil called as he turned to face the door.

Kath stepped in and gave her son the once over.

“Very handsome,” smiled Kath.

“No, I look like a penguin,” laughed Phil.

Kath stepped further into the room. “No you don’t. You look very nice,” she reassured.

“Do you really think so?” asked Phil uncertainly.

“Yes, I do.”

“Oh Mum,” whispered Phil.

Then to Phil’s surprise, Kath pulled from behind her back a corsage - a gorgeous deep purple coloured rose with a sprig of baby’s breath and a small touch of fern.

“Oh my God, Mum, it’s gorgeous,” said Phil. He delicately took the small box from his mother, opened it, and gave the rose a sniff. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t,” said Kath, surprising Phil even further to the point where he nearly dropped the box. “Now don’t go on to him because he’ll only deny it.”

Phil stood dumbfounded for a moment as his mother helped him pin the fragrant flower to his lapel.

“I can’t believe my baby boy is about to go to senior prom with his boyfriend. I’m so proud of you, and so is your father. Now have a great time, love,” said Kath swiftly before giving Phil a kiss on the cheek and exiting as fast as possible.

Phil stared at the door, frozen in place. They knew? His dad, especially? Phil was really surprised that his dad hadn’t said anything to him. But then maybe his mother had been able to stop his dad saying or doing anything stupid before they lost another son. Phil shook himself. Once this dance was over, he was going to sit his parents down and talk this through.

A car horn honked loudly and Phil scurried from his room to the front door. He took a breath to compose himself before opening it.

Dan was stood by the car, checking his hair in the side mirror, when the front door opened and Phil stepped out.

Dan straightened up and stared. “I was going to come up…” But a lump in Dan’s throat stopped him mid-speech.

“What’s wrong?” asked Phil.

“You’re gorgeous,” croaked Dan.

Phil smiled. “What?”

“I mean it. You are gorgeous. He held out a hand for Phil to take.

All of a sudden Dan felt very smug; he was going to have the best looking date out of the entire year. And the best thing was, Phil was _his_.

“Come on,” said Dan as he pulled Phil towards his mother's shining black VW Beetle that he’d borrowed for the night.

Dan went to pull the passenger side door open before realising he hadn’t actually unlocked the door.  “Oops, hold on,” he said as he dashed around to the drivers side door and scrambled across the seats to pull the lock open on the passenger door.

Phil went to grab the handle of the door.

“Woah, hang on a minute Phil,” called Dan as he slid backwards out of the car and ran back around the car to open the door for his date. As he approached Phil, he gave him his most chivalrous grin and opened the door.

“Thank you,” said Phil primly as he folded his long frame into the passenger seat. Using his foot, Dan kicked the door shut before dashing around the side of the car and into the driver’s seat. The engine roared to life and they were away.

**

Zoe and Alfie had just arrived at the warehouse. They’d just begun to greet some of their friends when Chris Kendall and his goons stepped out of the shadows.

“Hello, Alfie,” sneered Chris.

“You promised you wouldn’t fight,” Zoe reminded Alfie.

Chris mocked, “Don’t you look cute?”

“What do you want, Chris?” asked Alfie warily. 

“I’ve got business with Howell,” replied Chris, a threat in his voice.

“Look, not tonight, yeah?” said Alfie. “No fights tonight, okay?”

“Hey, no fights, boys,” mocked Chris. “Sure, Alfie.”

“All right?” asked Alfie.

“Cute!” spat Chris. He kicked Alfie up the arse as he walked by. “No fights.”

“Damn it!” cried Alfie angrily.

Suddenly, one of Chris’s gang rushed Zoe from behind, grabbing her and lifting her off her feet. Alfie lunged at the culprit, but was cut off by another guy rushing him, he punched Alfie hard in the face, and Alfie dropped to the dusty ground on all fours.

“Alfie!” cried Zoe.

“What do you want me to do?” yelled Alfie.

“Kill the sons of bitches!” cried Zoe. “Help us, somebody!”

Alfie was up in a flash and started swinging his fists. He connected with three of Chris’ henchmen and put them all down.

“Chris!” yelled Dan as he came scurrying outside with Phil in tow.

“Oh it’s mister dance fever,” sneered Chris as he watched Dan jump over the low fence and vault toward him.

“Yeah, you’re a goddamn hero when it’s five-to-one,” spat Dan. He lifted his leg and performed a roundhouse kick on Chris, putting him on his arse.

Chris was back up on his feet in a trice, and before Dan knew it, Chris had rugby tackled him to the ground. The two rolled around the ground, throwing punches at each other.

“Dan, get up!” yelled Phil. “Beat the shit out of him!”

“Bastard,” came Alfie’s voice as he punched Mitchell squarely in the face, knocking him out.

Chris had dashed back to the flatbed of his truck and grabbed a piece of lead pipe. “You’re going to dance now!”

With that, Chris swung the pipe, but Dan was quicker and he managed to dodge it. Again, Chris swung and missed. This gave Dan the opening he needed. He swung his fist as hard as he could and connected with Chris’ jaw. Chris fell to his knees and Dan continued to swing, once, twice, three times, before Chris was a bloody mess on the floor.

Alfie was pretty much done with the rest of Chris’ cronies - one had run for it, and the other three were beaten to a pulp.

“Our heroes!” cried Zoe and Phil together.

Zoe ran for Alfie. She jumped and wrapped her legs around Alfie’s waist, her hands on the back of his head. Phil meanwhile pulled Dan into a huge hug.

“You were great,” said Phil, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

**

The battle won now in more ways than one, Dan led everyone inside. They found the girls congregated on one side and the boys congregated the other.

“Hey, what’s this I see? I thought this was a party!” Dan yelled merrily. “LET’S DANCE!”

Suddenly the whole room came to life. Girls rushed the boys, and the boys rushed the girls. They all grabbed a partner and started to dance.

“Just watch!” yelled Phil to Dan. Dan stood back in awe as Phil dropped to the floor and started breakdancing. Zoe gaped and Louise shrieked in merriment.

When Phil was done, he threw himself into Dan’s arms; his face was alight with complete joy. Dan smiled widely at his boyfriend before pulling away.

Then Dan started to dance, and Phil followed the routine to the letter. Dan felt a thrill of pride trickle through him. He was loving watching Phil just let loose, and, Dan had to admit, he looked fucking spectacular doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you guys enjoyed this story. Uf you did, could you please leave me a kudos and maybe a nice comment too? ILYSM. 
> 
> Stalk Me: @carryonmywaywardlester on Tumblr


End file.
